facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harsa Gorbavech
Harsa Gorbevech was the President of the Republic of Brno, a former revolutionary, and a minor aristocrat. He is currently exiled from Brno for treason. Biography Harsa Gorbavech was born on 3rd May 2000, first son of Sir Garad Gorbavech and Lady Amoyrt. Sir Garad was himself the second son of Lord Gorbavech of Hackerslev, a major landholder in the region. However, Sir Garad was unable to inherit much of the estates, and had to carve his own path. Harsa Gorbavech led an unremarkable younger life, completing his studies without ever standing out as exceptionally good or bad. His world view was frequently commented on to be "highly restricted". His 20s and early 30s were devoted to the development of a business portfolio, as well as attempts to raise the younger line of Gorbavech's up in the royal court. This second line of interest was brought to an ubrupt end when the Birtish took control of Brno in 2031. Initially Gorbavech was content to expand his businesses, which flourished with the expanded markets of the UBT. However, when Birtish settlers were given preference in his business areas, eating into his profits, Gorbavech quickly became discontented. In 2040, he sold all his businesses, and headed into the hills West of his home and there raised armed resistance against the Birtish rulers under the name 'Brno for Brnoan's'. The acheivements of this group were intially limited, especially after a series of highly effective campaigns against them by the Birtish Cohorts. It seemed unlikely that any advance against the Birtish would ever be made. But then in 2042, fate intervened, and the Great Khan died, resulting in the collapse of the UBT. Initially, this provided no gains for 'Brno for Brnoan's'. However, extreme problems in Vinohrady soon changed this. In 2044 the Birtish Cohorts withdrew from the Brnoan mainland to mantain martial law in Vinohrady. Gorbavech seized his chance, and came down out of the hills to take control of much of the north of the country. To the south, he was limited by the GGAS forces, and he also lost control of Kristofhardy to the Anickan's. However, his gains were sizable, as he control Uslar and Kotenhavn, which, along with Kristofhardy, make up the three largest population centres on the Brnoan mainland. A stalemate had been reached at this point, which only a series of intence political maneouvering by the three controlling factions - the Gorbavechans, the Verians and the Central Region, eventually managed to break. In mid 2045, 'Brno for Brnoan's' started a political party to carry on their aims, the 'National Party of Brno' (NPB). With this party, Harsa Gorbavech contested the first Presidential elections of the Republic of Brno in early 2046, and was returned as President by a margin of less than 1%. After a calamitous period in power, culminating in the seizure of Brnovenia by Puropan, Gorbavech was being hounded by his political enemies, and decided to act, putting pressure on the police to arrest Marcus Ver for treason. However, after being cleared, Ver marched on Kotenhavn, and in November Gorbavech was forced to flee the country. Since then, there have been reported sightings of Gorbavech in countries as diverse as Canada, Morrocca, Iceland, Japan and New Zealand. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Characters of Aels